Pistachion War
The Pistachion War was a fifty year fight between humans and Pistachions. The Pistachions' original leader was King Pistachion, but he failed in winning the war. However, before that Dakota used a bag of clocks to knock Derek off the time limo and he ended up in 1955 and restarted the war. Derek restarted the war by starting to replace every human with Pistachions wearing rubber masks and imprisoned them in Lard World. After the Pistachions destroyed all the time vehicles Milo, Cavendish, Dakota, Orton Mahlson from 1965 and Diogee, traveled to find Professor Time so that they could defeat them. They reached his building and found Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Melissa and Zack tried to think of a way to escape when they met Buford and Baljeet and working together and with help from Martin Murphy they escaped. After running from the Pistachions, they were stopped by a wooden fence. Then they saw someone coming, but it turned out to Candace, until they were cornered by Pistachions, when Phineas and Ferb arrived in their tennis robot. When their robot breaks down, Milo and Diogee arrive. Then they head for one of their workshops. When the gang finished building the Murphy's Law Suit, they captured by Pistachions. When they arrived at Lard World, they are brought to a giant device known as a M.U.L.C.H. machine. As Derek broadcasts his diatribe to the world, he reveals that instead of replacing all of humankind with Pistachions in disguise, they are going to transform all of the humans into Pistachions like themselves, with M.U.L.C.H. standing for 'M'achine 'U'sed for 'L'iterally 'C'onverting 'H'umans 'T'o 'P'lants (the last two letters, Derek insists, are silent). As the others suggest that they live together in harmony, the machine begins to suffer technical difficulties. Suddenly, Doof, Cavendish, Dakota, Orton, Perry, and the Dakota paradoxes come to the rescue with orange soda spray guns, which they fire at the Pistachions. Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls arrive to free Milo, Phineas, and the others. A huge battle ensues. Derek, having had enough of the interlopers, sends out a giant Pistachion to crush them, but the giant Pistachion looks upon all the violence and reforms. During this heel-turn, the others escape. Isabella and the Fireside Girls give Phineas, Milo, and Ferb the Murphy's Law Suit. The three go into the suit and use Murphy's Law as a weapon to crush many of the Pistachions. After a few minutes, Derek finally gets the M.U.L.C.H. machine working again. He begins by using it on Irving and Bradley, then moves on to Buford and Amanda. Just as the Murphy's Law Suit is about to aim at the machine, a few Pistachions sabotage it. The suit aims at the saboteurs but causes further damage to the power pack. As Milo, Phineas, and Ferb survey the damage, they get an idea to use the acid from lemons in Milo's backpack as a battery. When Milo produces too few lemons, he suggests using a radioactive watermelon instead. Meanwhile, even Linda , Lawrence, and Milo's parents have been transformed. The reactivated super suit destroys the machine, but it is too late, as a majority of the Phineas and Milo characters have been transformed. The transformed Pistachions attempt to destroy the super suit, but Ferb disconnects the right arm before they can. Milo, Phineas, and Ferb reunite with the remaining survivors, Dakota, Cavendish, Orton, and Doof. They give the transformed Pistachions chase on the rollercoaster. As they reach a dead end, Doof has an epiphany, which Orton writes down for his memoirs. Suddenly, Professor Time himself emerges from the future at that exact moment, having read Orton's memoirs. Professor Time gives Orton his Doctor Zone hat, and he joins him in his time machine. Before they leave, Milo gives Orton the letter that he left for Zack and Melissa to find. In 1955, a young Derek devises his evil scheme but is stopped by Orton and Professor Time, who kill him with the orange soda. Back in the present, Derek, having been defeated almost fifty years earlier, begins to fade away from existence. The rest of the Pistachions start to disappear as well, and all of the transformed Pistachions return to normal, except for Bradley, whose left arm is still part-plant. Even the Human Detention Center is returned to its pristine condition as Lard World. Teams Humans * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Tjinder * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Orton Mahlson * Diogee * Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Professor Time * Fireside Girls * Lost Dakotas Pistachions * King Pistachion (former leader) * Derek * Jerry * Brandy * Giant Pistachion * Dennis * Sid * Other Pistachions Category:Events Category:Season 1 Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:P